With the rapid development of network, people rely on network more and more. Online bank, online shopping and etc, have been popular in people's life. However, incidents from a hacker attacking and stealing the password of a valid user and making illegal trade occur more frequently, which makes a great loss. People are more worried about security of network when enjoying its convenience and speed, and therefore the identification authenticating technology becomes more and more important. So far, the identification authenticating technology has been widely used in all fields, mainly in online bank, governmental website, Browser/Server framed Enterprises Resource Planning (ERP) as well as fields requiring more security assurance.
Currently, many methods for improving security of network have been provided, including the digital signature technology that is downloading and installing a digital certificate in the customer terminal, or for safer, using a USB Key (Universal Serial BUS Key) and the like, to sign data transferred online, but a risk coming along with it is that data need to be signed in the USB Key is still sent to the host by the customer terminal.
Moreover, the existed methods for improving security of network are too difficult to be used, in details is that, in order to complete a signature operation, more plugs and software relating to the smart key device need to be installed, and most of the plugs in the present program is developed for IE kernel, while unsupportable to explorer such as Firefox, which results in a communication problem by part of users on network.
In sum, disadvantages in the present methods for protecting security of network are difficult to operate, uncompatible, unsafe.